


When We Are Older

by Obsessed_with_vampires



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_with_vampires/pseuds/Obsessed_with_vampires
Summary: This is a story about young love. Pedro meets the reader when he is nine years old, and he can never forget her.
Relationships: Pedro (Legacies)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	When We Are Older

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins when the reader is eight years old, and Pedro is nine. The age gap between the Saltzman twins and Pedro is four years. Altered timeline.

Reader POV  
Clutching the stuffed animal to my chest, I take the hand the strange man has offered to me. I look around and hug my rabbit plushie tighter. The man—I think he said his name was Alaric Saltine—talks to me, but I don’t listen. Instead, I look at my perfectly preserved white sock on the floor a few feet away from me. The only remnants of my old life. It is circled by debris and complete devastation. I stare at where my family photo used to hang, now reduced to a pile of rubble. I release Alaric’s hand, and stumble over towards the spot. Dropping to my knees, I begin to shove the remains of the wall aside, searching. I move fragments of walls, shattered photo frames, until... 

“Y/N? Y/N?” 

Tearing my eyes from the piles of wreckage, I respond: “Yes, Mr. Saltine?”

I hear a giggle from behind me. Turning, I see a blonde girl who I didn’t notice before. “She can’t be much older than me. She looks nice” I muse. I am shaken from my thoughts by Alaric clearing his throat and reminding me that his name is Alaric Saltzman. I apologize, but it lacks genuineness. He continues, unperturbed: 

“Ever wanted to go to a boarding school?” 

Pedro POV  
I knock on the door in front of me, antsy to hear what Ms. Tig has to tell me. 

“Ms. Tig? Josie told me you wanted to talk to me.” 

“Yes, come on in Pedro.” 

Opening the door, I enter her office. 

“What do you need me for?” I ask, concerned. I think back to the past few days, wondering if I was in trouble. “I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong,” I thought to myself. 

“You aren’t in trouble. We actually have a new student, named Y/N, and I was wondering if you would be willing to show her around?” 

“Yes! Is she here?” I ask, rushing to the door. Once I open it, I peek around the corner, expecting her to be there with Dr. Saltzman. 

“Not yet.” She laughed. I felt exhilarated and excited for the new witch, wait...

“Is she a witch? Or a vampire? Or a wolf?” 

“Actually, she is a human.” 

“A human? At the Salvatore school? Why is she coming?” 

“That is a question you will have to ask Dr. Saltzman yourself.” 

“When does she arrive?”

“Dr. Saltzman and Y/N should be here in about an hour.” 

“A whole hour? I’m too excited!” I announced, bouncing up and down and looking out the window to the entrance of the school. 

Reader POV  
“Welcome to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted.”

Running my fingers through my hair, I look up from my skirt that I was fiddling with on the drive over. I observe my new home. It does look rather pleasant, I think. Not that I would ever  
admit that to Dr. Saltzman. I turn away from him and the blonde, who has introduced herself as Lizzie Saltzman on the drive to the school, to smile. Maybe things are looking up for me after all.


End file.
